Fires of Alchemy
by Nico.Slade
Summary: '"It's been 3 months since I first met the elric brothers who stumbled to the door in the pouring rain and I was shocked at Edward who was cradling a bleeding Al, I managed to patch them up. I never told Al that I was in love him from the moment I saw him and I'll never admit it" Alvin seems to be in love with a certain Elric brother, how will the others react to this? -Discontuied


Fires of alchemy

* * *

A/N - I'm gonna do so don't bother stopping me, this my first Brand spanking new Crossover fan fic of AATC and Fullmetal Alchemist featuring the Elric boys that would make Ed's about 16,Winry's 15, Al's 14, Alvin's 15, Simon's 15, Theo is 14, Eleanor is 14, Jeannette is 15, Brittany is 15

This is not what you expect because it does have Ed with Automail but not Al in armour and Alvin is an alchemist?

But this will be Focused on the Al/Alvin pairing *mind blown*with a disapproving Ed, a confused Simon and Theo and some very shocked Chippettes. Oh and Winry is in the background sort of.

* * *

Chapter 1

It's been 3 months since I first met the elric brothers who stumbled to the door in the pouring rain and I was shocked at Edward who was cradling a bleeding Al, I managed to patch them up from the copious amounts of medical supplies Dave has because of me and some of the mischief I have caused. I never told Ed that I knew him from the moment I saw him and again I'll never admit that I'm an anime buff, I was just shocked to see them at my door. But I always thought I was similar to Ed but my Automail was my right arm and leg instead of on my right arm and left leg. But I'm getting off track and so it went like this.

- Three Months Earlier -

I sighed to myself as I watched the rain fall from the living room window; I was in the house alone Because Simon was at the library with Jeannette, Theo was at the Chippette's house with Eleanor, Dave was working late as usual and no way in hell am I inviting Brittany over because A she wasn't speaking to me and B she would do nothing but do her nails and bitch about something. I was absently flicking through channels when I heard a loud knock at the door, getting up to investigate I didn't stop to think about checking to see who it was and made my way to the door. I opened the door to a person with his back to me from what I could see he was cradling somebody in his arms, so I cleared my throat to get him to turn around and I was shocked at who stood before me. It was Edward elric, The Fullmetal Alchemist himself.

"Please, you need to help my little brother" he pleaded, sinking to his knees

"Come in, quickly" I said as I ushered them into the house, glancing down at Alphonse who was bloody and missing a hand. Quickly closing the door I went to the bathroom to get some medical supplies but when I arrived back I was greeted by a spear that narrowly missed my head. I quickly rushed to Al who was drawing a Transmutation circle in blood but passed out when he finished it so I had to make a quick decision

I stepped into the newly drawn Transmutation circle and watched as Ed was getting his ass handed to him by Envy but seemed to be keeping him busy, until Simon walked into the house. Envy knocked Ed down and went to go attack Simon, this I couldn't allow.

"Simon NO!" I said, clapping my hands together which I had seen Ed do in the anime this let loud a crack a loud as thunder and I placed my hands on the ground. Large spikes rose up from the ground, impaling Envy through the chest and head multiple times

"Alvin" I heard Simon say weakly as he stumbled to me, clutching a bleeding wound where he had been hit

"Simon, I will not let you die" I said as I stood, clapping my hands before extending it towards Envy. I drew energy from the Homunculus, using it to power my alchemy as I thrust my hands onto Simon

"No don't….." I heard Ed cry out before everything disappeared in a bright light before I passed out in a black haze.

* * *

[General P.O.V]

Ed was Astounded at the level of alchemy the young chipmunk used but he had crossed over into forbidden territory and because of Equivalent Exchange he lost his arm and leg, like Ed had and he didn't want the young chipmunk who effectively saved his life to die

Ed used what remaining strength he had to open the gate to talk to truth, he used of blood transmutation circle and he opened a portal to the gates of truth. He stepped through and came face to face with Truth, who didn't look happy to see him.

"Hello Mr Alchemist, What Brings you to my domain" He spat with annoyance

"I need you to bring Winry Rockbell to this world" Ed spoke, point back out the portal her created

"Why, Mr Elric" Truth said with a hint of humour in his voice

"Because a young chipmunk risked his life to save ours, he deserves to not die"

The conversation went back and forth before they agreed to let Winry pass through the gate.

They appeared back in the Seville house, Winry Stark naked and dripping wet from the shower she was taking before she was transported here

"HEY! WHAT'S THE BIG IDEA ED!" she said, throwing a wrench at Ed with incredible force

"Where the hell did you pull that from!" Ed shouted back a Winry

"Alvin wake up, please wake up" Simon said cradling his bleeding brother "Help him please"

"Win we need you" Ed said, earning a nod in response

She scooped up the bleeding chipmunk, carrying him away with Ed following behind her. She began to work on the bleeding chipmunk with the help of Ed who gave her the materials needed through transmutation and they buckled down for a very long night ahead of them as they worked to save the young chipmunk from bleeding out.

* * *

A/n I hope you enjoyed this, it is my first cross over and the first ever FMA/AATC Crossover so please be kind this is only the first chapter. There will be some more interaction between Alvin and Al and Maybe Ed and Simon and Winry and Jeannette


End file.
